Aftermath
by Lyta McDonald
Summary: "Mom, You hated him didn't you?" I asked. "It's not like that," "DIDN'T YOU?" I interrupted. "Yes" She truthfully answered. "So it is safe to presume you hate me too? Is it because I'm gay? Is it," "Adam," "Hey mom your little gay freak is talking!"JODAM!
1. Time for Miracles

**Dokuo: OK this is a new story that I just had to write. It is Adam Lambert fanfic. Involves the Jonas Brothers so enjoy! JODAM!**

Chapter 1 Adam's POV

**_When Adam was 13_**

_I was singing in my room like I usually did when I was happy sometimes when I was sad but that doesn't count. It is 7:30 in the morning and I was getting ready for school. I don't know why I was happy though. Well, my dog just got adopted by someone else. But I guess singing cheered me up and I guess nothing could stop my mood._

_"Adam! Time to go! Don't want to be late!" My brother Neil yelled from the living room. I rolled my eyes and quickly replied:_

_"I'm coming! Calm down!" I said and picked up my backpack and ran to the living room and found Neil wasn't there. I looked around but soon I heard a "YAHHHHHH!" and my brother had tackled me from the side. "Get off me you little freak!" I yelled and shoved him off._

_"What scared to attack me! I knew gays were little prisses." He said and walked past me. That threw me over the top. I ran up to him and punched him in the nose. He fell back holding his nose but not crying, he was holding them back, he always did, to proud to show emotions. _

_"What to proud to show your feelings? That's what I thought." I said and stepped over him. He didn't bother to come back and attack me back. Somehow I was not surprised by that. Why does everyone have to hate me because I choose to live the alternate life style. I hated it. My mom and dad told me not to worry, they loved me whether i was Bi, Gay, or straight. So why can't I dye my hair black if they love me so much? Ugh, life's to complicated._

_AFTER SCHOOL_

_I walked out of school feeling good. I had aced my math test which rarely happened to me. I spun around to see Tommy was right behind me._

_"Ok are you sure you're not a stalker?" I asked him. Tommy was my best friend and we always joked around like that._

_"Oh yeah I'mcoming to molest you. Yeah sure." He said feeling 'down there'._

_"Yes please." He cracked up on that. I started laughing with him but what he didn't know was that I meant it. Badly. But I couldn't...he was my friend...that'd be awkward. Tommy calmed down taking a deep breath and putting his hand on my shoulder._

_"I gotta go see ya!" He said running to his girlfriend. I rolled my eyes and my parents were waiting for me. When that happened it wasn't good._

_"Hey mom, dad. What's wrong?" I asked suddenly nervous. "Where's Neil?" My mom held back tears and swallowed. I was scared now. "Where the hell is Neil!" I may have punched him but he was still my brother. And I loved him. Not like that...woah incest._

_"Adam, Neil isn't coming home." My dad said. I calmed down because I thought he was going over to a friends house for a week but mom never got that sad over it._

_"What exactly do you mean by that?" I asked._

_"Adam, after you left him on the street with a bloody nose. A gang snatched him up and they surrounded him. They shot and stabbed him 33 times altogether. A man found his body behind The bowling alley." My dad said. I stared at him for at least 2 minutes. "Adam? Hello?" I dropped to my knees and couldn't believe it. This morning I never expected this I wondered what it would be like without him. It seemed pretty good but now it was all real. I dropped my head in my hands and started crying uncontrollably. _

_"I never told how much I loved him. He was my own brother!" I said through between loud sobs. I could hear people behind me talking and whispering about me. I wanted to scream in their faces and just curl into a ball and die. So I could be with Neil again. I never thought I would miss him this much. I never anticipated this. My parents picked me up and put me in the car. I lied down on the soft seats in the car. I got up once we were home and saw my tears had soaked the seats. At this moment in time I didn't care. I ran into my room and slammed my door. About a hour later I stopped crying but was just staring at the wall thinking. Thinking of nothing in particular just...thinking. I left my room and crept in the hallway. I heard my mom crying in their room, i decided to eavesdrop._

_"I can't believe he's gone." She sobbed. "He was my son and I loved him but now I'm stuck with this gay freak of a son in my house." That upset me...bad. I couldn't believe it, my mom thought I was a gay freak. I ran down the hallway and outside. The busy streets of Hollywood were faster than ever. I ran into a sort of slow lane by my house. It was raining and I screamed through tears. I didn't scream anything but just screamed at the gods on my knees. I heard my mom calling my name. _

_"ADAM! ADAM MITCHELL LAMBERT GET OUT OF THERE!" My mother screamed. I ignored her and looked forward a car was coming at maybe 71 miles per hour. I was waiting for it. Waiting. The driver tried to swerve but instead came back at me. THWACK! The last thing I heard was the snapping of my own bones. And my mom screaming.

* * *

_

**Dokuo: Now wasn't that sad? Yes it was. Never ever say anything against gays. I support them. And when you say that's so gay do you realize what you say?**_  
_


	2. Trip on a flip

**Dokuo: May i ask for some reviews pwease! I'm gonna continue anyway.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Still when Adam was 13**_

**_At the hospital_**

_I woke to the sound of machines beeping, phones ringing, pagers, and and intercom. I opened my eyes and the bright white lights made me flinch. Ow! Why did flinching hurt? I thought I was in heaven. I looked over and saw my mom and dad sitting there...my mom still crying. She looked over to me too as I took a shaky breath and went to hug me. I turned my head away and she stopped. Though I hugged my dad. I looked across the room and saw my mom, dad, Tommy, wait Tommy! I sat ignoring the pain that swelled in my leg. I looked at my body and I was covered in bandages and my leg was in a cast and on the same side so was my arm. My arm was in a full cast same thing with my leg. Then I remembered that was the side the car hit. Tommy came over and hugged me. I saw all the flowers and get well balloons around me._

_"Adam?" Tommy asked._

_"Yeah?" I asked._

_"What the hell were you thinking?" He said. I looked down scared to answer._

_"I'm presuming you know my brother was murdered."_

_"WOAH! WHAT! Your brother was murdered?" Tommy asked shocked. "Neil was murdered? By who? When? I swear I'll kill them and ask how it feels."_

_"Tommy don't. Well now that you know that after I stopped crying I was listening to my mom and dad talking inside their bedroom. My mom was talking about how much she would miss Neil. Understandable. But then she said she was stuck with this gay freak inside her house meaning as to me. So I ran past their bedroom and into traffic. A car hit me and the last thing I heard was my own bones snapping."_

_"Harsh."_

_"Yeah no kidding."_

_"Adam, you heard that?" My mom asked._

_"Yes, and now that I think of it, it's your fault Neil is dead! Your the one who lets us walk to school!"_

_"Adam," She interrupted._

_"NO! Don't even talk to me! You knew the danger out there! This is Hollywood! You can't think that nothing is going to happen!" I looked at her and she was silent. "Mom, you hated him didn't you?"_

_"Adam it's not like that!"_

_"DIDN"T YOU!" I screamed at her. She looked down guilty._

_"Yes." My dad, me and Tommy looked at her._

_"So I can only assume you hate me too! Is it because I'm gay! Is it-"_

_"Look Adam."_

_"Hey mom, your little gay freak is talking! I know it's because I'm gay! You know what? Get out of my room."_

_"But-"_

_"NOW! I never want to see your face again! I hate you!" I said as she walked out. I was outraged. She hated me, she hated Neil, her screaming at me was fake. I know it. Being gay isn't a big deal. But it's hard._

PRESENT DAY

I shuttered at the memory I had. But it's true. It was her fault Neil was killed, it was her fault for everything. Then suddenly I realized the traffic light was green and people were shouting at me. I moved forward speeding toward Starbucks. Luckily no cop found me. I parked and walked into the Starbucks that most celebrities went to. But not often. I walked in and saw a very famous pop star. Joe Jonas. I was not attracted to him but he was cute. He turned around and saw me.

"Woah, Adam Lambert. I'm a huge fan." He said and stuck out his hand for me to shake. I shook it softly not really like man.

"Joe Jonas." I said not really knowing what to say. I never listened to him or his band. We just stood there talking for a while and he had just moved there and was looking for good places to go to and he started with food. Awkward way to start a conversation. He stuttered a lot and...well...yeah.

"I wanna know where the good places are. can you um...I mean..."

"Are you asking me out on a man date?" He looked down sheepishly. I took out my eyeliner and the cardboard covering off my coffee and wrote a good restaurant down on the cardboard. I took my coffee back from him and gave him it. "7:30." I said.

"Ok I didn't mean anything by it, it's just I'm new, and it's be nice to have a friend, but like I uh, well this is awkward." He said and I laughed at that. The first time in months.

"Don't worry about it. Between you and me I have been feeling lonely lately." I said and got in my car he waved good bye and I pulled a Chad Dylan Cooper. Yes, I watch that show...awkward.

Joe's POV

Did I just ask Adam Lambert out on a man date? No one knows though. I had only told Nick about my man crush on him. My heart was racing and I was kind of excited. He seemed nice...and tall. The restaurant was a Thai one. Thai was good I have to admit. But why was I all shaky? This never happened before. Why was this happening? Why did I ask him? Why am I asking so many questions? I wonder if he was acting the same way.

Adam's POV

I was applying more eyeliner because almost everything reminded me of Neil. What set me off was a mom and son walking and they were goofing off. That one actually got me pissed off because my mom was such a fucking bitch. How dare that donkey raping shit eater slutty prostitute panda in a dress let my brother get killed. I got a back story an she left him on the street crying because she hated him and his nose was broken! I wanna kill her and throw in the pit of doom. I let out a scream of anger and punched the wall. I pulled my hand back and held it and let out a whimper of pain. I shook it off and I could move it so it wasn't broken. But there was,however, a hole in the wall.

"Oh shit." I said. There was no way I could cover that... fucking crap balls and all that shit. I went into the living room and watched some TV. I looked at the clock. 7:25. 7:25! SHIT! I gotta get dressed. (I'm not naked) I shot into my bedroom and i got my boots on got the right amount of leather and I did me up with a black colour liner so I'm good. I jumped in my car (literally) Wait, why am I rushing? Oh well. I sped down to the restaurant and got in before Joe showed up. 7:35. I told him 7:30 sharp. Whatever. I calmed down and 5 minutes later Joe showed up. I had my head down on the table because I was still sad. I popped my head up when I heard him sit. "Oh hi."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Everything...

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Just forget it okay!" I said and he looked at me weird. "Sorry I just have something on my mind."

"Ok then." He said and the waitress walked up. I stared at her. she finally got the jist of things and asked us what we wanted. After she left i guess Joe sensed something was really wrong and wasn't gonna rest until he knew.

"Adam, seriously what's wrong?" He asked and I ignored him. "Adam, tell me now." That was the tone my mother used when I did something to Neil.

"Really? Really? You really want to know what's wrong? Ok I'll tell you what's wrong. When I was 13 my brother and I didn't get along, One morning he made fun of me because I was gay, and while we were walking to school I punched him in the nose because of him. I broke it. I walked to school by myself, but while I was at school I didn't see Neil at all. I walk out of school thinking he was playing a trick on me, I walked out of school to see my parents there looking sad, I asked what was wrong and apparently after I punched him he stayed there thinking I would come back and a gang snatched him up and murdered him! After I was done crying in my room for about 2 hours because I realized that I never told how much I cared about him. I listened in on my parents and my mom called me a gay freak so what i did was I ran out into California traffic and tried to kill my self! Actually i broke this whole side of my body." Pointing to where i broke my body. "In the hospital my mom told me the truth she left Neil to die, she hated him, she hated me because I was gay and kicked her out of my life...forever! And ever since then my life has been a living hell hole!" I Yelled at him. He just stared at me gawking and eyes wide. "Happy now?"

"Adam, I never knew you were so...so...sad." Sad was an understatement I didn't know how I felt, confused, frustrated, troubled.

"Well now you know and actually I feel better now that I've said it. It's been inside of me for god only knows how long."

"Your 28 right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"15 years. How could you not figure that out?"

"I'm lazy. And if you poke my stomach I will break you hand off. Sorry but whenever I say I'm lazy people poke mah tummay." No seriously I felt better now that it's off my chest. Neil was probably suffering seeing me suffer. I didn't realize that I was crying until I wiped my eye and saw mascara and eyeliner come off. "shit" I said under my breath. And the rest of the night I actually had a good time.

* * *

**Dokuo: And the truth comes out. Maybe things will become more rated M. Muahahahahahahahahaha! Remember reveiw!**


	3. For Your Entertainment

**Dokuo: Now it starts to get a little M rated. :0 and :). OMG EMODICONS! Your body is 85% water. OMG facts.**

* * *

Chapter 3 (right? lol I have so many stories my brain is aging faster than my body. lol =3 Holy crap I forgot what I wrote last chapter! Wait...wait...wait...GOT IT!)

I was getting dressed happy for once. I was going over to Joe's house to help him unpack his stuff because well, he just moved here. In L.A. I mean... anyhow we're just friends and he's helping me get over the death of my brother. I drove over to the apartment building and got in the elevator but there weren't any people in it. Phew. At one floor a bunch of people came in and started staring at me. I just looked straight forward and this little kid started gawking at me because of how I looked. I looked down at him and he was maybe, oh i don't know, 4 or 5.

"What?" I kind of yelled/ said to him. He started crying. Shit! It got to my floor and I practically ran out of there. I walked quickly down the hallway and never looked back. I came to his door but found myself nervous to knock. I was making sure I looked good in the windows of the building and I snapped out and just knocked. The door swung open and Joe greeted me with a subtle smile. I smiled back.

"Well, come on in." He said and I walked in and it was pretty much blank. "Yeah, I've been lazy lately." I decided to bust his chops and poke his stomach and I laughed and he chuckled.

"That's our new inside joke." I said.

"You know that's a good idea." He said and I saw a couch was unpacked. "Shall we get started?"

"We shall. Ok what should I unpack first?"

"Here," He handed me a box, "It's the living room stuff and I'll get the kitchen done."

"Alrighty then." I said sitting down on the couch and opening the box. "Any specific place you want me to put things?"

"Surprise me, I don't care as long as it looks good."

"I can do that."

"I'm trusting you, if you make it look crappy I won't let you touch those items again."

"You can trust me, but now that sounds tempting."

"Don't."

"I'm kidding! Lighten up a little." I said and he laughed at my remark because it was really ironic. Yesterday I needed to lighten up and now I'm telling Joe to. The irony.

"Wow."

"Hey, I'm here for your entertainment."

"That's one of your songs."

"Yeah I just noticed, but still it's true. I make you laugh."

"Yet another true statement." We laughed at that then got to work for reals now.

2 hours later

I plopped down on the couch and so did Joe because we had practically unpacked his whole house. And my back hurt so it's a win win.

"I'm tired." Joe said.

"Noted."I replied sarcastically.

"Smart ass."

"I reject your reality and substitute my own."

"Ha, that's from Mythbusters." Joe said laughing a little.

"You just love pointing things out don't you?"

"Sort of." We laughed and I sat up. We looked over at each other at the same time. Some how we scotched toward each other.

"You have brown eyes." I pointed out.

"So do you." Joe said. POinting things out again...tsk tsk tsk. I put my hand behind his head and he moved forward. His lips crashed on mine and I felt his hand on my thigh. My tongue moved into his mouth and I licked his bottom lip. I tangled the hand that was behind his head in his hair and he let out a whimper of joy. We both got hard on. I pulled away and we decided to stop. I hugged him good bye and left for my house with a huge grin and resisting the urge to skip to my car.

* * *

Dokuo: It will be more M rated int he next chapter so reveiw please. :) I like seeing happy people comment NO FLAMES. It's my first JODAM fanfic. Sorry it's short but I have to go so bye.


End file.
